


Misidentify

by Ginrii13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginrii13/pseuds/Ginrii13
Summary: Akibat salah paham, Dia membuat orang-orang terdekatnya berharap lebih, lebih tepatnya Baper.Untuk musuh yang dia benci, untuk guru yang dia takuti, dan untuk sahabat yang dia anggap sebagai saudara.





	Misidentify

 

.

.

.

.

Pria bersurai pirang panjang itu sedang menunggu seseorang di balik tembok tangga, Tangannya menggenggam sekotak kado yang sudah di bungkus rapi, dan wajahnya memerah.

Dia sempat menoleh kearah tangga untuk melihat apakah orang yang ditunggui itu muncul atau tidak.

Jika tidak muncul Pria pirang itu akan membuat sumpah serapahnya, tapi dia takut kena karma. Serba salah.

Saat kedua kalinya dia menoleh ketangga, orang yang Dia tunggui akhirnya muncul, Pria itu menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tembok lagi. Dia mencoba untuk bersiap-siap memberikan kado yang dia genggam itu. Wajahnya memerah.. Tapi bukan saatnya untuk malu bukan?

Pria yang Dia tunggui itu sempat berhenti di tangga karena seseorang memanggilnya "itachi.." Pria yang bernama Itachi itu menatap Pria yang memanggilnya itu. "Guru madara.. Barusan aku ingin menemuimu." Madara mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ada apa?"

 

"Apa bisa kita bicara di tempat biasa? Yang lainnya sudah menunggu.."

  
"Baiklah.."

  
Kedua pria itu pun naik, tangga demi tangga mereka injak, dan saat Sudah mencampai puncak Deidara langsung muncul dengan menyodorkan kado tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tolong terima kado ini!!" teriak Deidara, yang membuat kedua Pria itu kebingungan.

Madara yang tepat dihadapan Deidara itu merasa kalau kado itu di berikan padanya, nyatanya Kado itu buat Itachi.

Deidara gugup, wajahnya memerah Dia tidak kuat untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Huh? Untuk ku?"

  
Suara berat yang Deidara tidak kenali itu membuat Deidara kaget, suara itu bukanlah milik suara pria yang Dia tunggui.

' _Eh? Tunggu.._ '

 

"Aku ambil!" ucap Madara yang kemudian mengambil kado tersebut dari tangan Deidara, dan Deidara hanya bisa terdiam dengan posenya itu. Di belakang Madara, Itachi terlihat biasa saja.

  
Setelah mengambil Kado tersebut Madara pergi dengan Itachi yang ada di sampingnya "satu kado yang kusuka.. Hahaha.." kata Madara, Dia terlihat senang mendapatkan Kado itu. Dan ini pertama kalinya Madara mendapatkan hadiah dari seseorang.

Saat kedua orang itu sudah jauh, Deidara mengangkat wajahnya yang penuh dengan penyesalan "sialan.." umpat Deidara.  
.

.

.

.

.

.  
Sedangkan Madara..

  
Madara dengan bangganya memamerkan kado yang diberinya itu pada anggota Uchiha, "lihat, lihat.. Kado ini pemberian dari penggemarku. Aku ternyata terkenal!" puji Madara pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke dan Itachi yang mendengar pujian itu merasa muak, begitu juga dengan Obito.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Obito, Izuna hanya memasang wajah datarnya. "Obatnya habis.."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasori! Sasori! Sasori!" teriak Deidara, yang dipanggil hanya nenyahut dengan menatap Deidara yang lari menghampirinya. Deidara langsung memeluk Sasori dengan erat kemudian mengusal-usalkan kepalanya di badan Sasori.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap jijik Deidara yang bertingkah aneh itu. "Apa berhasil?" tanya Sasori, yang tiba-tiba saja Deidara berteriak histeris membuat kuping Sasori sakit , jangankan Sasori yang didalam kelas pun ikut merasakannya.

"AKU SALAH! BUKAN DIA YANG AMBIL! TAPI ORANG LAIN YANG AMBIL! BAGAIMANA INI–hmpfhh" Sasori segera menutup mulut Deidara, sebab suaranya begitu nyaring.

"Iya.. Iya.. Jelaskan tapi tidak pakai teriak. Oke?" Deidara mengangguk-ngangguk. Dia kemudian menjelaskannya dari awal hingga akhir.

"Setidaknya, kau harus mengecek terdahulu, ini salahmu karena langsung memberikan tanpa melihat dulu.. Jadi ini salahmu." Deidara mengangguk-ngangguk, Dia begitu terpuruk saat ini.

Deidara ingin membuat sumpah serapahnya, namun Dia takut kena karma.

"Ughh.. Kalau seperti ini, aku menyerah saja.. Un.." keluh Deidara dengan helaan napas yang putus asa, dalam hati Sasori begitu senang saat Deidara ingin menyerah mengejar si Itachi itu.. , namun sebagai Sahabat Dia harus bersikap layaknya seorang sahabat.

  
"Aku tidak yakin.. Tapi jika kau menyerah maka akan muncul satu masalah lagi, tapi itu semua terserah padamu.." jelas Sasori, Deidara terdiam dia berpikir soal yang tadi.

  
Tadi itu siapa yang Deidara berikan kado?

Siapa?

  
Di benaknya terus menerus muncul pertanyaan yang membuatnya frustasi sendiri, Sasori segera mengelus-ngelus kepala Deidara dengan lembut "jangan terlalu dipikirkan.. Semua pasti baik-baik saja." Deidara mengangguk lagi.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai, Deidara bersiap-siap untuk pulang, seseorang kemudian menghampirinya

  
"Apa kau yang tadi memberikan kado pada guru madara?" tanya Itachi, Deidara mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan mengerutkan keningnya.

 

Kado?

  
Ah! Jadi yang mengambil kadonya itu Madara–WAIT!! Madara!? Deidara seketika lemas.. Ini merupakan kesalahan yang begitu fatal.

  
"Ma-madara? Barusan kau..bilang..madara..un?" dan Itachi mengangguk, Sasori yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang ini langsung muncul.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau Deidara yang memberikan kado itu pada guru madara?" tanya Sasori, kini Deidara mencoba untuk mengutuk dirinya tapi dia bukanlah penyihir maupun malaikat.

"Ah.. Itu karena Dia mempunyai rambut panjang blonde.. Dan hanya Deidara yang mempunyainya." jawab Itachi, dan jawaban itu membuat jantung Deidara berdegup dengan pelan namun pasti.

  
' _Barusan dia memujiku?_ ' batin Deidara.

  
"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu, salamkan diriku dengan guru madara." kata Sasori yang mengakhiri pembicaraannya, yang sebenarnya pembicaraan itu dilakukan oleh Deidara namun Sasori menggantikannya agar Deidara tidak terlalu lama berbincang dengan Uchiha ini.

Itachi pamit undur diri dan pergi dari hadapan 2 orang Pria ini.

  
"Sa-sa-sa-sasori.. Ma-ma-madara yang–" sebelum Deidara melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasori menutup mulutnya lagi. "Yah.. Aku tau. Kau mempunyai masalah besar kali ini." Deidara melepaskan tangan Sasori yang ada di mulutnya itu, ini kedua kalinya Sasori menutup mulutnya.

  
"Aku tidak takut padanya, ingat! A-a-aku hanya shock, un!"

 

"Ya.. Dan aku tidak pernah bertanya apa kau takut dengannya atau tidak."

  
"O-ohh.."  
.

.

.

.

.

Madara Uchiha, seorang guru yang paling di takuti di Akademi Konoha, meskipun Rupanya yang begitu mempesona tapi Dia adalah orang yang jahat. Sangking Jahatnya Dia ingin menghancurkan sekolah ini dengan tangannya sendiri, Dia memiliki Dendam namun tidak di ketahui Dia dendam dengan siapa.

Awalnya Madara adalah Guru sejarah, namun setiap kali dia menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah ujung-ujungnya dia selalu mengakhiri pembelajaran dengan kalimat 'dunia ini akan kukuasai dengan dendam yang kalian punya!' dan saat itu dia di pindahkan di bagian penjaga UKS.

...

Deidara, siswa kelas 3 yang hampir menuju kelulusan 6bulan kedepan. Deidara tertarik pada Itachi, tertarik dalam hal kesal dan muak. Dan kado itu merupakan ketertarikannya pada Itachi, ingat yang kukatakan sebelumnya? Ketertarikannya merupakan rasa kesal dan kemuakannya, jadi isi kado itu bukanlah benda yang bagus, lebih tepatnya bom. Deidara pandai dalam membuat kerajinan yang berisi bom. Maka dari itu dia merasa takut saat tau Madara yang mengambil kadonya.

...

Deidara masih termenung di mejanya, Sasori yang setia menunggunya itu sudah mulai bosan. Sampai kapan mereka berdua disini?

"Deidara.. Apa kau takut? Aku tau kau pasti sangat takut.."

  
"Ti-ti-tidak! Aku tidak takut danna, un!" Danna merupakan nama panggilan Sasori, sebab Sasori adalah Boss di perusahaan pembuatan Boneka manekin yang paling terkenal, sangking terkenalnya Manekin yang dia buat hampir menyerupai manusia.. Ahh.. Ataukah memang terbuat dari manusia?

  
"Angkat kepalamu, dan ayo kita pulang.."

  
Deidara mengangguk, dia mengambil tasnya dan menggandengnya. Mereka berduapun pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sudah kosong itu.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

"Danna.. Apa menurutmu aku baik-baik saja?"

 

  
"Aku tidak tau, lebih baik kau mengambil kado itu kembali, sebelum guru Madara mempunyai dendam padamu.. Ingat, dia orang yang begitu pendendam."

  
Deidara lemas lagi, nyawanya seperti hilang setengah. Satu-satunya jalan adalah mengambil kado tersebut kembali, tapi bagaimana? Alasan apa yang harus Deidara katakan?

  
"Hey.. Pirang!"

  
Deidara berhenti jalan dan menoleh kebelakang dimana seseorang memanggilnya, Mata Deidara membulat, dia kemudian menarik-narik lengan baju Sasori.

  
Sasori menatapnya dengan kebingungan dan lalu dia membalikkan badannya juga dan melihat siapa yang Deidara lihat.

  
"Hey.. Apa kau punya waktu?" tanya orang itu, Deidara bergetar ketakutan dan Sasori hanya diam kalem di tempatnya.

"Siapa? Aku atau dia?" tanya Sasori, dan Orang itu langsung menunjuk Deidara. Saat di tunjuk, Deidara memundurkan langkahnya bersiap untuk lari namun Sasori menahannya dengan menggenggam tangan Deidara.

Sasori menatapnya dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa "dia ada urusan denganmu.. Haruskah aku meninggalkanmu dengan guru madara disini." Deidara segera meresponnya dengan gelengan, dia takut. Dan Sasori menyukai wajah ketakutan Deidara.

"Ini kesempatanmu, jika kau diam saja maka masalahmu akan menjadi besar.."

  
Deidara bingung.

  
Deidara takut.

  
Deidara dilema.

  
Dan...

  
Deidara tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

 

Jadi..

  
"A-aku ADA URUSAN DI RUANG KLUB!! PERMISI!" Dia lari dengan sangat cepat, bahkan Sasori pun tidak sempat menahannya. Madara kebingungan melihat Deidara yang berlari.

  
"Dia kan tidak ikut klub satu pun" sadar Sasori.

  
"Ahh.. Dia lari, apa kamu temannya si pirang itu?" tanya Madara pada Sasori yang kini menatapnya, tatapan yang datar dan sinis, namun kenyataannya begitulah tatapannya dari dulu.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara berlari dan berlari menjauh dari hadapan Madara, tidak peduli dia menabrak siswa yang sedang jalan. Kalau takut tidak bisa di sembunyikan.

Deidara berhenti. Membuka pintu tersebut dengan keras dan membuat orang yang sedang melakukan sebuah ritual di dalam sana terkejut.

  
"AARGHHHH!!" teriak Deidara, yang membuat orang didalam sana berkerut kening kebingungan. Salah seorang Pria menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Pria itu

 

"HIDAN! SEKARANG JUGA KUTUK AKU! KUTUK AKU DENGAN DEWAMU YANG BERNAMA JASJUS ITU!" Pria yang menghampirinya itu bernama Hidan.

  
"NAMANYA BUKAN JASJUS! TAPI JASHIN!" marah Hidan, yang tidak terima nama Dewa yang dia hormati di peralat.

 

 

  
"MAAF! AKU SALAH SEBUT! JASHIN MAKSUDNYA!"

 

 

 

 

"TIDAK APA-APA! TAPI KENAPA BICARA KITA JADI TERIAK-TERIAK KAYAK BEGINI?!"

 

 

 

"AKU JUGA TIDAK TAU!"

 

 

 

"KALAU BEGITU STOP! JANGAN TERIAK LAGI!"

 

 

  
"IYA! STOP!"

 

 

  
"KAU MASIH TERIAK!"

 

 

  
"BUKANNYA KAU YANG MASIH TERIAK!?"

 

 

 

"APA KAU MENYALAHKANKU?!"

 

 

  
"TADI JUGA KAU MENYALAHKANKU!"

 

 

  
"KALAU BEGITU STOP!"

 

 

  
"STOP!"

 

 

  
"KALAU AKU BILANG STOP YA STOP!"

 

 

 

"IYA STOP!"

 

 

  
"WOI GONDRONG! DIBILANGIN STOP! JANGAN DILANJUT LAGI!"

 

 

  
"APA MASALAHMU DENGAN RAMBUT GONDRONG HAH?! DASAR TUKANG SANTET!"

 

 

  
"KAU MENGHINAKU!?"

 

 

  
Kedua orang itu kemudian di tendang dengan sangat keras, dan itu membuat keduanya terbentur di lantai.

"Kalian ini bocah atau balita? Kalian mengganggu yang lain.. Dan jika konan mendengar kalian berteriak seperti ini.. Kau tau kan apa yang akan terjadi?"

Keduanya mengangguk, Pria bersurai orange dengan tindikan di seluruh wajahnya itu mengangguk, kemudian meninggalkan kedua orang yang sudah di tendangnya itu.

Hidan menatap Deidara dengan kesal begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kenapa kita menjadi berkelahi seperti ini?" tanya Hidan keheranan namun Deidara hanya terdiam. Dia pun bingung kenapa pembicaraan mereka menjadi pertengkaran.

 

...

  
Pagi itu Madara jalan dengan sebelah tangannya memegang kopi yang dia bikin di ruang guru, Dia siap untuk menuju ke UKS, yah.. Setidaknya tugasnya disana lebih santai dari pada mengajar.

Siswa dan siswi memberikan salam pada Madara, meskipun Madara adalah guru yang paling di takuti tapi mereka tetap sopan padanya.

Madara berhenti tepat di bagian loker para siswa, disana Dia melihat seorang siswa yang mempunyau rambut mencolok, meskipun banyak siswa lain yang mempunyai rambut mencolok juga namun di mata Madara rambut yang saat ini dia pandangi mencolok.

"Hey.. Pirang!" panggil Madara, salah seorang siswa dengan rambut pirang lainnya menoleh kearahnya. "Ya kenapa?" tanya siswa itu yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. "Bukan kau yang kupanggil" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya "memangnya siapa yang kau panggil?" tanya Naruto, "orang lain.. Pergilah sana." usir Madara dan Naruto pergi tanpa sepatah kata lagi sebab badannya langsung di tarik dengan kasar oleh seorang wanita dengan rambut pink sebahu itu.

  
Madara menggelengkan kepalanya, dia baru tau kalau rambut pirang ternyata banyak di sekolah ini.

  
"Hey.. Pirang! Rambut panjang pirang! Hey!" panggil Madara, inilah akibatnya karena tidak mengetahui nama seluruh siswa. Tapi tidak perlu sampai semuanya.

  
Pria dengan rambut panjang blonde itu menoleh kearah Madara, mata mereka bertemu. Bukannya gugup atau malu-malu kucing, Dia malah takut.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasori yang ada di sampingnya, Deidara menunjuk kearah Madara dan Sasori pun melihat siapa yang Deidara tunjuk.

  
Wajah Sasori yang datar itu tidak terkejut maupun takut seperti Deidara, dia justru bersikap normal.

"Dia mungkin ingin membunuhmu." ucap Sasori yang bermaksud bercanda, saat Sasori menoleh ke wajah Deidara, wajahnya semakin memucat. Ternyata candaannya malah membuat Deidara semakin takut. Tapi entah mengapa Sasori begitu menyukai ekspresi Deidara yang ketakutan itu.

  
"Bilang saja kalau kau salah kasih." kata Sasori yang mencoba untuk menenangkannya, namun Deidara sudah tenggelam dalam ketakutannya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mencerna baik-baik kalimat yanh Sasori katakan padanya.

Tapi, Deidara berpikir lagi. Sejak kapan dia menjadi penakut seperti ini? Lagi pula Dia hany salah kasih bukan? Dan lagi keluarga dari Uchiha ini juga adalah musuhnya. Kenapa Dia harus takut.

"A-aku—maksudku.. A-ada apa?"

  
"Ah.. Aku ingin berterimakasih soal–" Deidara langsung lari, bahkan Sasori tidak sempat menahannya. Lain Kali sasori akan menahannya.

"Maafkan dia pak guru, dia begitu takut padamu jadi dia lari seperti itu." jujur Sasori, yang kemudian Madara menatapnya.

"Kamu yang kemarin itu kan?"

  
' _Daya ingat orang ini sungguh buruk_ ' kesal Sasori, tapi dia hanya memasang wajah kalemnya seperti biasa.

"Kamu temannya si pirang itu kan?" tanya Madara sekali lagi.

  
"Lebih tepatnya, sahabat. Bukan teman.. Pak guru, tolong bedakan teman dan sahabat." argumentasi singkat dari Sasori itu membuat Madara mengangguk paham, anak ini tidak boleh diremehkan. Bahasanya yang singkat namun memenuhi EYD bahasa itu tidak boleh diremehkan.

"Apa aku boleh bicara sedikit?"

 

"Tentu saja."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara berlari dan berlari layaknya olaragawan yang sedang pemanasan menanti olimpiade, namun Dia lari karena ada suatu masalah yang sangat besar. Ini memang salahnya, tinggal minta maaf dan menjelaskannya saja apa susahnya?

Deidara bingung.

 

Deidara ingin bunuh diri.

 

Tapi Dia ingat nyawanya hanya 1.

 

Deidara bingung lagi.

 

  
_Brukk_!

  
Deidara terjatuh ketanah akibat menubruk seseorang yang lebih besar darinya itu. Deidara bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena debu lantai itu. Setelah itu Dia melihat siapa yang sudah dia tabrak.

  
Kertas berjatuhan dimana-mana, dan kertas itu bukanlah kertas hvs maupun kertas ujian. Itu kertas uang.

  
"Bocah, apa kau ada masalah dengan ku?" tanya Pria yang Deidara tabrak itu, Pria itu berdiri dan menatap tajam Deidara.

  
Deidara takut?

 

Tidak..

Orang yang Deidara takuti ada 3, Tuhan, Ibu, dan guru Madara. Dan untuk seseorang yang saat ini dia tabrak bukanlah hal yang harus dia takuti, malahan Deidara membalas tatapan tajam itu.

  
"Justru aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu, dan untuk apa kau membawa uang sebanyak itu!? Apa kau habis mencuri un!?"

 

"Lebih tepatnya menjual organ.."

  
Deidara terdiam, dia mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Pria ini.

  
"Ha-hah? Kau menjual organ un?"

  
Pria itu mengangguk sambil memunguti uangnya, tidak ada yang berani membantunya memungut uang itu sebab sekali uangnya di sentuh dia akan membunuh orang itu. Sungguh kejam.

"Dibanding menjual mayat manusia, organ manusia lebih laku dari yang kukira.." Deidara masih terdiam, dia tidak pernah tau kalau Dia berteman dengan seorang pembunuh.

Setelah memunguti uangnya, Pria itu menghitungnya dan setelah itu mengaturnya sesuai nominal angkanya.

  
"kali ini aku memaafkanmu.. Tapi lain kali tidak." setelah mengatakan Hal itu dia pergi, Deidara tidak mau berurusan dengan Pria bermasker aneh itu lagi.

Deidara kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini dia tidak lari karena dia sudah merasa aman dari jangkauan Madara.

  
'Tapi bagaimana jika dia datang pas jam makan siang? Atau saat sekolah meeting?' Deidara berpikir lagi, otaknya memutar jalan keluar. Tapi tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan jalan keluar.

  
"Kau!"

  
Itachi menghampirinya, bisa dilihat dia baru saja datang. Saat melihat Itachi, Deidara teringat oleh Madara. Sungguh keluarga Uchiha, mereka mempunyai wajah yang HAMPIR sama. Belum lagi dengan warna rambut mereka dan jangan lupa yang menjadi khas Uchiha bola mata mereka yang berwarna hitam. Semuanya sama. Namanya juga keluarga kan?

"A-ada apa un?"

  
Itachi langsung menggenggam lengan Deidara, membuat si empunya lengan terkejut "-apa yang kau lakukan!?"

  
"Diam dan ikut aku."

 

"Ha-hah!?"

  
Itachi langsung menarik Deidara pergi dari tempatnya berdiri dan mengikutinya.

  
**....**

 

"A-apa yang kau lakukan un?" tanya Deidara gugup, dia gugup karena tiba-tiba saja tangannya di tarik oleh orang yang dia benci. Dan bagi Deidara itu hal yang sangat gugup.

  
"Kado nya."

 

"Un?"

  
Itachi menatapnya, "Kado yang kau berikan pada guru madara, bukankah itu untukku?"

  
Deidara tercengang, dari mana Itachi mengetahuinya?

"Aku sempat membuka kadonya, dan kado itu isinya bom. Dan hanya kau satu-satunya yang sering memberikan kado seperti itu pada ku, kan?"

 

Deidara mengangguk, dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Semua yang dikatakan Itachi benar.

  
"Jadi–"

 

"Diam dulu, biarkan aku bicara sampai selesai."

 

Deidara mengangguk, dia terpaksa patuh untuk kali ini pada Itachi.

  
"Dari pertama kau memberikan kado itu pada Guru madara aku sudah curiga.. Jadi aku mengecek apa yang ada didalamnya dan menggantinya dengan benda yang lain." jelas Itachi.

 

"Benda?"

 

"Ya.. Aku menggantinya dengan benda dream catcher.. Untuk orang yang pendendam seperti dia, sedikit bermimpi indah mungkin akan membuatnya baik, kan?"

  
Deidara tertawa saat Itachi menjelaskan soal benda yang dia tukar. Deidara kembali menatap Itachi dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan lega.

"Aku berterimakasih padamu.. Untuk kali ini.." kata Deidara dengan wajah merahnya, pertanda dia senang dan malu.

  
"Tidak masalah, tapi.. Jika guru madara ingin berbicara padamu jangan lari lagi, dia hanya ingin berterimakasih saja.."

  
Deidara mengangguk, dia kali ini benar-benar patuh dan tidak keras kepala seperti biasanya.

  
"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti.." Itachi menghampiri Deidara dan membisikkannya sesuatu, Wajah Deidara semakin memerah saat Itachi membisikan sebuah kalimat di telinganya. Sebuah Kalimat yang membuat Deidara putar otak lagi, di tambah lagi saat Itachi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyumannya.

  
"Aku harap kado selanjutnya bukan ledakan." setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Itachi pergk meninggalkan Deidara.

  
Deidara terdiam di tempatnya, Wajahnya memerah dan itu begitu gawat bukan?

"Di-dia bicara apa un..?" bingung Deidara.

 

**....**

  
Deidara menundukkan badannya sedikit pada Madara yang ada dihadapannya, Dia sudah meminta maaf pada Madara karena telah lari saat dia di panggil "sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berterimakasih, tapi kamu malah lari.. Di tambah lagi, teman mu bilang kamu takut padaku."

  
Deidara memasang wajah bingungnya namun kemudian Dia tersenyum."y-ya seperti itulah guru.."

  
"Tapi. Kenapa kamu takut denganku? Padahal kamu memberikan kado padaku tapi kamu takut, kenapa?"

 

"Itu karena saya kira pak guru sudah meledak jadi saya takut un!"

 

"Hah? Meledak?"

  
Deidara tersadar dari perkataannya barusan, kenapa Dia mengatakannya yang sebenarnya. segera Deidara ralat.

"Maksud saya, saya takut pak guru meledak-ledak karena saya melarikan diri terus, ahaha.."

 

"Hm.. Begitu rupanya.."

 

Deidara lega, orang ini ternyata sedikit bego meskipun untuk seukuran Guru yang ditakuti.

  
"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.." ucap Deidara yang tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ambigu ini, "kenapa terburu-buru? Kita masih ada waktu untuk berbincang kan?"

  
Perasaan Deidara menjadi tidak enak, apa ini pertanda buruk.

"Itu–"

 

"Deidara, kau berjanji untuk mentraktirku ke kantin kan?" seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di sela-sela pembicaraan Deidara dan Madara. Dan yang muncul itu adalah Sasori, Sasori menatap Madara begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Maaf karena telah memotong pembicaraan kalian." sopan Sasori, Deidara hanya terdiam. Madara kemudian menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula teman mu sudah mau pergi juga."

  
"Lebih tepatnya sahabat, permisi." Sasori pergi dan di belakangnya Deidara mengikutinya.

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
**.**

  
"Danna.. Hey danna!" panggil Deidara, Sasori berbalik, dan ekspresinya masih saja sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, mungkin bukan kemarin tapi SELALU.

  
"Apa sekarang kau merasa nyaman dengannya?"

 

"Eh? Apa maksudmu danna?"

  
Sasori memperdekat jaraknya pada Deidara, Deidara hanya diam menatap rambut merah itu mendekat kearahnya.

  
"Jawab pertanyaanku dan jangan balik bertanya, apa kau nyaman dengannya?"

 

"Si-siapa?"

 

"Jawab deidara!"

 

Nada suara Sasori meninggi, dan Deidara tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

  
"I-iya aku nyaman dengannya..?"

  
Mengabaikan nada pertanyaan yang dilantunkan oleh Deidara, Sasori ngotot memberi pertanyaan lagi layaknya sedang mengintrogasi penjahat kriminal.

  
"Apa kau benar-benar nyaman dengannya?"

 

  
"I-iya.."

 

"Apa kau tidak nyaman dengan ku?"

 

"Te-tentu saja nyaman!"

 

"Apa kau selalu berpikir seperti ini?"

 

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

 

"Aku tertarik padamu, bodoh!"

 

  
Deidara terdiam..

 

Begitu juga sebaliknya, namun Wajah Sasori terlihat serius dan tidak ada ekspresi gugup.

 

  
Satu masalah selesai masalah lainnya muncul

 

 

–

Next..?


End file.
